Chapter 90
September 3rd: Part 6 (9月3日(6), Kugatsu Mikka (6)) is the 90th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Killua explains to Gon and Leorio that Gon and himself will be shadowing the Phantom Troupe members. Killua and Gon then use Zetsu causing Leorio, who is right next to them, to say it's as if they've disappeared. Killua then gives Gon two rules he must absolutely follow. The first being that if they're seen, they must immediately leave. The second is that if Killua thinks continuing to follow them is pointless, they will stop. After Gon agrees, Killua tells him that one ring means stop and two rings is an actual call and to follow the woman if they separate. Leorio is then tasked to meet back up with Zepile and deal with the auction. Killua asks if Gon has ever tailed anyone before. He responds he followed Hisoka during the Hunter Exam without being seen. He's given mixed reactions of praise and a punch to the back of his head from Leorio and Killua respectively. Since Gon already knows what to do, Killua is done talking and they all head out. Killua follows Nobunaga and Machi through the town square and to an alley. He then calls Gon to give him their location. Killua notes that these two are going to be extremely hard to follow. He must watch for even the slightest movement to determine if they've seen Gon and himself yet. Even though he was trained to tail since he was three, these guys are on another level to follow. Machi and Nobunaga are seen discussing how they're being followed and by someone with talent at that. The boys continue following them into a deserted area, which Killua takes notice. Killua, becoming nervous, doesn't know if their tailing was successful and the Phantom Troupe members are heading to their hideout or if it's a trap. If it's a trap, they need to leave, but if they haven't been noticed, they should go a bit further. Since Killua didn't notice any strange behavior from them, he decides to continue. Machi and Nobunaga stop in the middle of an abandoned village and wait for their followers to come out. Nobunaga doesn't think it's the "Chain User" since he's not alone, Machi asks him how being alone or not is relevant. Nobunaga says even if the "Chain User" is a member of the Nostrade Family, the Mafia isn't involved. The Mafia would be parading around, boasting about how they killed Uvogin, a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe. Nobunaga is sure it's not the "Chain User" but Machi's intuition has her thinking they're related to the "Chain User" at least. From a safe distance, Gon asks Killua what they're doing. Killua says they are either at an appointment or they're inviting them to attack. Since either is likely, Killua decides to observe them while maintaining their positions. Meanwhile, Nobunaga receives a call from Phinks. Nobunaga brings Phinks up to speed on their situation. Phinks then says he's learned something that will be useful to them. As Nobunaga listens to Phinks on the phone, he gives a hard look in the direction of the boys, shocking them. Gon and Killua start to run away using the buildings as cover but are stopped in their tracks by Pakunoda and Phinks. Killua then uses his immense speed to dash around the room to confuse Phinks. Phinks, who had only watched him for a short time, easily grabs his leg while he was still in the air. Killua uses rocks he grabbed from around the room and throws them at Phinks. While he was dodging the rocks, Killua tries to use his other free leg to kick him but it's also caught. Killua, now hanging upside down, rams his fingers into the ground for support and twists his legs free. Killua backs up but is caught off guard when Nobunaga enters through the window located on the third floor. Nobunaga asks what Phinks is doing there when he was supposed to be with Chrollo. Phinks responds that to trick the enemy, you must trick your friends first. After realizing he fell victim to a double tailing, Killua believes it's over for him. Nobunaga, now with an angry expression, wants to ask Killua a few things. Over at Gon's location, he has also been trapped by Pakunoda and Machi. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_90 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 10 Category:Yorknew City arc